Conventional designs and constructions for supporting planar or tablet computing devices all have drawbacks, especially that they are not very versatile in function. While they may be able to support a tablet computer in one orientation or for one purpose, such as orienting the tablet computer in a comfortable position for typing or word processing, they are limited in such functions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a stand or support for a planar or tablet computing device which is multi-functional and portable.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide a stand or support for a planar or tablet computing device which may be used on a table or other surface, as well as being removably attachable to a user's body.
Further, it would be desirable to provide a stand or support for a planar or tablet computing device which is specially designed to enhance the gaming capabilities of such computing device.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide a stand or support which allows for numerous different orientations of a planar or tablet computing device.
These and other advantages of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) that follow.